


Human Shield

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Tony Stark, F/M, Peter Parker would use himself as a human shield for Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony doesn't like to be handed things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Tony Stark doesn't like to be handed things. He doesn't like to admit why.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 24
Kudos: 644
Collections: Peter Parker Stories, ellie marvel fics - read





	Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

> SnazzyJasz gave a prompt for this story. I hope I did it justice and you love it. :)
> 
> *Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Sony.*

Steve read over the file handed to him, and moved to pass it to Tony who stared it before saying, 

“I don’t like to be handed things.” 

Peter quickly picked it up and opened it up for the both of them to read since they were sitting side by side. Everyone took what Tony Stark did or said at face value, but Peter knew better. He knew what the man didn’t say. Tony didn’t just not like being handed things. He hated it. 

Once the debriefing from their latest mission was complete the team went to their own activities and plans for that evening. 

Peter followed Tony to the lab, “Mr. Stark with all due respect. I think you should talk to the team about why you don’t like to be handed things.” 

“With all due respect Peter. I don’t know what you think you know, but there’s nothing to tell.” Tony pulled up the designs for Bucky’s new prosthetic arm. 

“I know that your not wanting to be handed things isn’t just you being an ass.” Peter sat down on the stool in front of the table Tony was working on. 

“Language.” Tony reprimanded.

“I’m sorry, but that’s what they think.” 

“Who cares what they think?” 

“I do! You should!” 

“Peter. Why do you feel so strongly about this?” 

“Because. Because. Because. Oh never mind. I have to get home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Peter walked out of the lab. 

~

Peter sat in class the next day still fuming. Why couldn’t Mr. Stark just admit why he didn’t like to be handed things. Peter shook his head. Why couldn’t he let this go? Maybe because if Mr. Stark could admit that he wasn’t okay 100% of the time than it would be easier to for Peter to do the same. 

By the time Peter slid into the car waiting for him after school he was in a terrible mood. Happy just pulled out into traffic. No one filled the silence. 

Later Peter went into the lab and put his bag on the table and waited for Mr. Stark. Peter waited about thirty minutes before wondering if Mr. Stark had forgotten about him. He went to the penthouse to ask him if they were still planning to work in the lab that evening. 

Peter found Tony sitting in the living room in the dark. When he got closer he could see that Tony’s eyes were closed and he was taking deep inhales, and then exhaling out slowly. Peter knew what was going on. Tony was fighting the anxiety that always clawed at his mind wanting to take over. 

Peter cleared his throat and Tony his eyes a slit as he exhaled the deep breath he’d just inhaled.  
“I forgot. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. You seem to be a bit overwhelmed at the moment. I can just go. We can reschedule for next week.” Peter started to back out of the room.”

”Peter. Wait.” 

He turned around, and Tony looked over, “If you wouldn’t mind staying for a bit. I could use a distraction. I just don’t feel up to going to the lab at this moment.” 

How could Peter deny this request after all of the times Mr. Stark had been there for him when he was a mess? Peter sat down. He didn’t know what to offer as far as a distraction went in the moment because normally he would have suggested going to the lab. He was going to need to be more creative. Think. Peter. Think. What would Mr. Stark do if the roles were reversed? 

Peter knew what he should do. He ran down the hall and grabbed some blankets and came back to the living room. He turned on the TV to Full House. Mr. Stark really didn’t watch much TV, but he always turned on a movie or show when Peter was feeling down and needed someone to just be with him until he didn’t feel so not okay anymore. 

Peter wrapped a blanket around himself and Tony soon grabbed the blanket Peter had left next to him on the couch. He hadn’t wanted to hand it to him and risk making the anxiety Mr. Stark was already feeling worse. 

Tony laid the back of his head against Peter’s arm and his legs stretched out in the opposite direction. He didn’t really care what was happening in the show. He was just trying to focus in on how calm Peter was. People matched energies and he was hoping he could match Peter’s energy.

After Tony’s breathing had calmed down a bit he said, “I don’t like to be handed things because it triggers my anxiety.” 

“I know.”  
“I was tortured in a cave. I’m careful about who I let get close to me in general. I just never know what the person going to hand me something wants from me. I’d rather be the one in control of taking an item.” 

“So then we just make sure no one hands you things.” Peter was firm on this. If Tony’s anxiety was triggered by this then he’d stand in the way of anyone trying to hand him something. 

Whatever it takes. 

“I’m not ready to talk to the other Avengers about it, Pete…” Tony warned. 

“I understand. I pushed because I don’t want them to look at you as anything different than who you really are. You’re one of my favorite people in the whole world. I don’t like someone looking down on you or thinking less of you over something you can’t control.

“I didn’t tell you, but you didn’t look down on me or think less of me. The important people in life will love you no matter your flaws or imperfections. 

~  
Peter was honest when he said that he’d make sure no one handed things to Mr. Stark and risk triggering his anxiety. He was at SI with Tony and Pepper one day when an intern came up to them.

“Ms. Potts. Mr. Stark. I have something for you.” The young adult reached into his backpack and pulled out an envelope. Peter quickly stepped in front of Mr. Stark using himself as a human shield. 

“Thanks, man. Just what I wanted…An envelope…Which has what in it?” Peter asked taking it. 

“Umm. Well it’s actually for Mr. Stark…” The young adult said massaging the back of his neck in confusion. 

“Great. I’ll make sure to pass it along to him. You know how busy he is. That man…ALWAYS WORKING!” Peter said overly enthusiastic. 

“But he’s right behind you. Why can’t I just give it to him now?” 

“Because I’m his personal intern and I said I’ll give it to him.” Peter kept the envelope out of reach so the adult couldn’t snatch it back. He finally walked away accepting defeat. 

“Peter. I don’t understand what just happened.” Pepper took the envelope. 

“Oh. Ya know? Just trying to be the best intern I can be. Gotta help where I can!” Peter assured. 

And so it continued. Peter helped to keep Tony’s anxiety managed by helping him to avoid this trigger of his. Pepper only ever mentioned it that one time after that she just smiled when Peter stepped in front of Tony like a human shield. The kid loved Tony as much as Tony loved the kid. It was nice to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, and KUDOS make my day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and love you 3000!


End file.
